


Ah, He Blew It

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Professor Jason, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Student Dick, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Undercover Missions, cherry lip gloss, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason is a professor at Gotham U, teaching Shakespeare Lit, when one day, Dick Grayson walks into his class wearing a schoolgirl outfit and will not stop reapplying his cherry lip gloss.Jason decides he has to punish his distracting "student".





	Ah, He Blew It

Jason taught a class at Gotham University twice a week – on Tuesday and Thursdays. He taught Shakespeare Lit, a semester long class that actually had more students that he expected.

Jason only took up the job because the usual teacher was on maternity leave, and he was honestly bored. Gotham had been quite quiet for a while. There was no need for so many vigilantes on the streets, and Jason thought he deserved a break.

However, when Jason took up the position, he had never imagined that one day, Dick Grayson would walk into his class dressed in a slutty schoolgirl Halloween costume posing as a transfer student and calling him Mr. Todd.

But that was exactly what happened.

It had started as a normal morning. Jason came into his classroom and his students were all more or less situated, chatting quiet with their neighbors while he set up his slideshow presentation.

Just as Jason started discussing the symbolism of weather in Shakespeare’s sonnet, there was a quiet knock on his classroom door, and just as everyone turned to glance at the door, it opened, and in stepped Dick Grayson.

Jason’s jaw immediately tightened, and he swore he felt a vein throbbing in his forehead.

Dick was wearing a white button up, with the top three buttons undone and the bottom two buttons undone and tied together in a makeshift crop top. He wore a plaid skirt in Gotham U’s colors – a deep purple, black, and gold. He also had on white thigh high stockings with fucking bows on top. And he wore black flats that also had small bows on them.

“Hi!” Dick said cheerfully, his voice pitched higher than usual. In his hand was a little sheet of paper which he waved around. “I just transferred to this school, and this was one of the only electives left with space. I heard it was an easy class with a hot teacher.” He giggled.

Jason tried his best to keep his calm. He cleared his throat. “You are sorely mistaken if you think this will be an easy class,” he said instead.

Dick waved his hand dismissively. “I think I’ll be okay,” he said. “My name’s Richie.” He held his hand out for Jason to shake.

Jason looked down at Dick’s delicate fingers, nails painted a cute pink color, but he knew that Dick had the power in those fingers to crush a grown man’s neck. He ignored Dick’s hand.

“Have a seat,” he grunted, shaking his head.

Since Dick had walked in, after Jason’s initial shock of seeing Bruce’s golden boy in what looked like a sexy schoolgirl Halloween costume, Jason had noticed that there were many people in the class checking Dick out.

“Okay, Mr. Todd!” Dick said.

Jason shivered internally.

Dick swung around on his heels and as he did so, his backpack knocked a cup of pens off of Jason’s desk, sending them clattering to the ground.

“Oops!” he said, immediately bending down onto his hands and knees to pick them up.

Jason closed his eyes and let out a very long sigh when he noticed that Dick was giving his class a very clear view up his skirt.

“It’s okay, uh, _Richie_ ,” Jason said. “Please just go sit down and stop disrupting my class.”

Dick put the cup of pens back on Jason’s desk and shot him a sly smile. “Okay, Mr. Todd,” he said. “Sorry about that! I’m just so clumsy!”

Jason knew way too well that Dick was anything but clumsy. That had to be on purpose.

He waited until Dick sat down in the very front of the classroom before continuing his lesson.

Throughout the class, Dick would constantly raise his hand and ask question that were actually quite interesting and contributed to the discussions, but the things he would do during those questions drove Jason crazy.

Dick would chew on the back of his pencil, biting his lip and slipping his tongue out to lick his lips a few times as well. Or, he would adjusting his shirt and his skirt a lot. Or, he would obnoxiously apply his sparkly cherry lip gloss. Or, he would just put his head in his hands and smile at Jason while he lectured.

Finally, the hour and a half came to an end, and the class was over. Jason still had to stay a bit though, since he had some essays to grade. However, his class had the same idea. Some wanted to observe the newcomer. Some wanted to talk to him. Some wanted to flirt with him. Some wanted to befriend him.

It took ten minutes longer than usual for the classroom to clear.

Jason cleared his throat as Dick was about to leave with his new posse of friends. “Mr. Richie, please stay a moment so I can speak to you. I need you to give the work you need to catch up with for the semester.”

Dick said goodbye to his friends and came up to Jason’s desk. He stood there patiently until the classroom door closed. Then, Jason set down his pen, removed his glasses, and leaned back in his chair to glare at Dick.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Dick?” he asked.

“I’m a student here, Mr. Todd,” Dick said, his grin way too wide to be innocent.

“Cut the crap, Dick. Is this something Bruce put you up to?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Dick said. Jason continued to glare at him. “Undercover mission.”

Jason huffed. “About what?”

“It’s a secret,” Dick said. “I can’t tell you.”

“Fucking bats,” Jason grumbled. “What’s with the sleazy outfit then?”

Dick gasped dramatically. “It’s a part of my identity!” he said. “Trust me, there’s a reason for it too.”

“To attract attention?” Jason asked. “Too much attention at that. And why my class? You _knew_ I’m teaching here this semester.”

Dick pouted with his eyes wide. “I knew you were teaching here, Jay, but I didn’t know _this_ was your class.”

“There’s only one Shakespeare Lit class, Dickie!”

Dick pouted harder and looked away.

Jason sighed. “Is it because you think I’m not spending enough time with you?” he asked in a dull voice.

“Yes!” Dick said. “I barely get to see you more than three times a week, Jay! You promised you’d give me more time.”

“And I’ve been trying to,” Jason groaned. “ _You’re_ the one away all the time. I can’t give you time while I’m working.”

“Well, I’m taking my time now,” Dick said petulantly.

“I didn’t know it was ‘bring your kid to work’ day,” Jason said under his breath, but Dick heard him, of course.

“I’m your _boyfriend,_ asshole,” Dick whined.

“Yeah, one who is going undercover as my _student_ ,” Jason groaned. He looked Dick up and down again. “This sounds like a bad porno.”

Dick grinned. “Sure, but not quite,” he said. “You know what’s missing?”

Jason knew he should not take the bait. It was Dick Grayson. One should never take the bait with Dick Grayson.

Against his better judgement, Jason asked, “What?”

Dick leaned over the table like a cat so that he was in Jason’s face, his entire body lying parallel on Jason’s desk, over the essays he was supposed to be grading.

“The naughty student seducing the hot professor,” Dick whispered, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips, like he had been doing during Jason’s lecture.

“No, Dickie,” Jason said. “I’m at work.”

“And I’m at school,” Dick giggled. “But you’re done with lectures, and I don’t have class until later this afternoon, so…”

“Someone might come in here,” Jason said, his voice getting lower.

“Has anyone honestly come into your room after you class before, Jaybird?” Dick whispered, his lips grazing Jason’s jaw now.

“You… You are something else.”

Dick chuckled. “I know,” he said. “C’mon, Mr. Todd. It’s not every day you get to fuck your student.”

“Fucking hell, you,” Jason growled. He leaned forward forcefully, capturing Dick’s cherry red lips in a kiss. Dick kissed back, moaning loudly.

It had been a couple of weeks since they’ve actually had sex, and aside from a few quick pecks, they had no physical contact. Jason had nearly forgotten how good it felt to kiss Dick.

Their tongues swirled and danced around each other, and Dick’s moans were all thankfully muffled by Jason.

Jason broke the kiss. “Get over the fucking desk, Dick,” he said. He scooted his chair backwards and spread his legs invitingly.

Dick giggled and crawled over the desk. “Yes, Mr. Todd.”

Jason felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Dick said his name. Like water, Dick flowed to the ground, kneeling between Jason’s legs. He started running his hands up Jason’s legs, over his black slacks and maintaining eye contact with Jason the entire time.

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend, dressed like a slutty schoolgirl, on his knees, under his desk, _at school_.

“Oooh,” Dick said, gently rubbing a hand over Jason’s half-hard cock. “What’s this, Mr. Todd? Getting hard at work? All because of a kiss with your new student? How naughty.”

“Me, naughty?” Jason growled. “Look at you, Dickie. Walking into class late, dressed in a skirt that barely covers your ass, knocking my things all over the place, and not paying attention to my lecture… You’re the naughty one, Dickie.”

Dick rubbed his cheek again Jason’s quickly hardening cock. “Oh, am I? Well, you going to make me serve detention, Mr. Todd?”

Jason snorted. “This isn’t high school. No, I’ve got a better punishment for you, you naughty boy. You gotta make it up to your professor now.”

“Okay,” Dick whispered, smiling. He slowly undid Jason’s belt and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Then, he slipped his hands down into Jason’s briefs and pulled out Jason’s cock. Dick licked his glossy lips yet again. Jason was surprised he had not taken all the lip gloss off yet, though Dick’s lips had always been like that, regardless of whether or not he wore lip gloss.

“Like this, Mr. Todd?” Dick asked coyly, slowly stroking Jason’s cock.

“Mmm, just like that, baby,” Jason said.

Dick leaned forward and gave a kitten lick over the head of Jason’s cock. “How about now?”

“Perfect,” Jason said, running his hand through Dick’s soft hair.

Dick swirled his tongue around the head of Jason’s cock for a bit before gently taking the head of Jason’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently. Jason grinned down at his boyfriend and relaxed into his chair, planning on enjoying it.

Dick lifted up onto his knees a bit more, taking inch after inch of Jason’s cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“Fuck, babe,” Jason groaned. “Your throat is fucking amazing.” His fingers knotted into Dick’s hair and he pulled gently before pushing Dick back down on his cock. “You gonna take it all the way, baby?”

Dick put his hands on Jason’s thighs and attempted to take Jason’s cock all the way down. Jason pushed down on Dick’s head, holding him there for a few seconds as Dick gagged and drooled around his length.

He let go, and Dick came up with tears in his eyes and saliva all around his chin. “That was rude, Mr. Todd,” he said, pouting and wiping his chin.

“So was knocking my pens off my desk, baby boy,” Jason said with a satisfied grin. He reached down and wiped a stray tear off Dick’s cheek. “You gonna finish me off then?”

Dick sucked his lip into his mouth, considering. “How about… you fuck my throat, Mr. Todd?”

Jason cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? Would you like that, hm?”

Dick smiled shyly. “Maybe,” he said with a small giggle. “I have been quite naughty after all. And I can’t leave my teacher all hard like this, can I?”

“No, you can’t, darling, that’s right.” Jason stood up, pushing his chair back. It hit the wall behind him, but he did not care. “Up on your knees, Dickie.”

Dick pushed himself up onto his knees, positioning himself in front of Jason’s hard cock, still wet with Dick’s spit.

He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, giving Jason’s cock nice, long licks.

“Open wide now,” Jason murmured, moving his hands down the sides of Dick’s face to grip his head. “Your professor’s going to fuck your perfect throat, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Dick said, his mouth already full of Jason’s cock.

Jason gave him one more second to adjust before pushing his cock in all the way. Just as Dick started to gag, Jason pulled back, gave him a second to breathe, before thrusting back in.

He slowly built up a rhythm, getting faster and a bit rougher, but all the while, he made sure Dick was still okay.

Aside from the wet eyes and occasional tears, Dick seemed fine. In fact, he was moaning when he had the chance.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jason asked. “What a slutty student I have.”

“Uh -ack- huh,” Dick managed around Jason’s thrusts.

“And you’re going to let your professor cum down your throat, aren’t you? Swallow down all his cum to show what a perfect little slut you are, right, Dickie?”

Dick met Jason’s eyes, so blue and slightly glassy.

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, speeding up a bit more. “I’m going to fucking cum, Dickie-”

One, two, three more thrusts and he was cumming down Dick’s throat while Dick gagged on his length and swallowing every drop.

Jason pulled back the first chance he got to let Dick breathe.

“Fucking hell, Dickiebird,” Jason panted. “So fucking amazing.”

Dick coughed, but managed to smile up at Jason. “Mmm, I’ve missed you, Jay,” he said.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you too, Dickie,” Jason said, collapsing back into his chair. Dick crawled up between his legs again and rested his head on Jason’s stomach. “My god, you’re fucking amazing. I can’t believe I’ve been too busy for you recently. You should be my top fucking priority.”

Dick laughed genuinely. “Thanks, Little Wing,” he said. “I just want you to see me more, that’s all.”

“Oh, fuck, I promise, baby,” Jason said solemnly. “In fact, tonight. I’m going to go home as soon as this is over, make dinner, and wait for you. Then, I’m going to fucking cherish every inch of you,” he said. “Inside and out.”

Dick giggled. “You can start right now, you know,” he said. “This sturdy desk here must be good for more than just grading…”

Jason matched Dick’s wicked smile. “I like the way you think, baby,” he said. “Get up, bend over,” he said. “I wanna take a look up that skirt of yours.”

“Perv,” Dick teased as he stood and bent over Jason’s desk, legs spread open for easy access.

Jason reached over and put a hand on Dick’s ass, ready to flip his skirt up.

Just then, there was a loud knocking at the door.

“Mr. Todd?” asked a stern voice. “Are you in there?”

Jason cast Dick a look. “Yeah,” he called back. “Is there something you need…?”

“Ah, sorry, it’s Kurk, head of campus security? Some people said they saw a strangely dressed, short-haired woman walking into your classroom. We’ve confirmed that she is not a student here. Did you see her perhaps?”

Jason winced, knowing it was probably strange that he was having this conversation through the door. “Oh, yeah, she said she was a transfer student though. Perhaps she’s not in the school system yet.”

The man grunted. “Already checked, Mr. Todd. Can I come in, by the way?”

The door knob rattled, and Jason cursed silently. He sent a glare Dick’s way, who just shrugged and smiled.

“What the fuck is this about? I thought your cover was a transfer student!” he hissed.

Dick smiled slyly. “Eh, yeah, that was my cover. But it wasn’t for an undercover mission,” he said. “Not really, at least. A personal mission to seduce my professor boyfriend at work, sure.”

“Dick! Campus security is after you! Do you _want_ them to call the police on you?” Jason whisper-screamed.

“Of course not!” Dick said, unworried. “Which is why I’m going to get out of here before they get me.”

“Mr. Todd? Are you alright in there?” Kurk the security guard asked, rapping on the door again. “Do you need me to unlock the door?”

“No, just give me a sec. My shirt is stuck,” Jason lied without looking away from Dick. “How the fuck are you going to accomplish that, huh? Climb through one of those windows?” Jason pointed to one of the windows towards the ceiling.

Dick grinned. “Yup. You know me so well, babe. See you later!”

And with that, Dick was gone.

And Kurk forcefully broke down Jason’s classroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was for someone's birthday, but I was very, very late. So it is a belated birthday present, and it's very short, and I'm very apologetic, and I know this is the first you've seen of me in a while, but I swear I'm not gone, just extremely busy with life and some things I got myself into with spur-of-the-moment decisions, and I am very apologetic of that. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this in one quick sitting, did not edit it much because it was so late, but happy birthday, you! You are an absolute gift, and I feel terrible for missing your actual birthday and for the fact that there's no sex sex in this little fic. I guess you can say I blew it, but I hope you like it anyway! <3


End file.
